Cloudy with a chance of Dragon Ball Z
by SharottoSuperSaiyan4
Summary: Pasaron meses después de la batalla contra Bills, es el cumpleaños de Trunks, que organizó una serie de juegos y el ganador se lleva un deseo gratis de Shenlong. Todo toma un giro cuando 4 jóvenes de una dimensión alterna terminan en el patio de Capsule Corp. Las cosas darán un giro de 180 grados con la llegada de éstos a la familia de ambos sayayins.
1. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**N/A: Ok, ahora vengo con un nuevo fanfic-crossover**

**Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama (súper ídolo y leyenda), Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, los OC son de mi pertenencia**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio, el Dr. Brief y su esposa estaban profundamente dormidos y Vegeta entrenaba con su hijo Trunks como si no existiera un mañana en la máquina de gravedad que Bulma había inventado. Habían pasado varios meses desde la batalla contra el dios de la destrucción Bills.

En la montaña Paoz, Gohan se encontraba estudiando como siempre, Goku estaba entrenando junto a Goten y Milk junto a Ox Satán preparaban la cena. Videl ya había tenido a su hija Pan, era muy parecida a su madre y a su abuela

-Chicos la cena ya está servida -gritó Milk

-¡Que bien! -dijo un Goku muy alegre -Oye Goten vamos a cenar un rato

-Sí papá

Goku y Goten fueron a comer a la cocina, era comida asada, la favorita de Goku quien comía como un verdadero cerdo.

-Vaya Milk, tu comida está muy deliciosa -dijo Goku con la boca llena de comida

-Goku ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no comas con la boca llena? pareces un cerdo

Goku tragó todo lo que llevaba y entonces le dijo a su esposa:

-Lo siento Milk, pero tú me conoces. Como decía, tu comida está muy deliciosa

-Oh, gracias querido

-Mamá -dijo Gohan -Bulma nos invitó a una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Trunks este sábado

-¡Qué bien! ya quiero que sea el cumpleaños de Trunks, él ya me dijo que serán divertidos los juegos que está organizando

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de juegos Goten?

-No les diré

Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por lo que dijo Goten, sería una semana rápida.

* * *

Cinco días después llegó el cumpleaños de Trunks. Goten iba en un traje de gala, Gohan también iba con una ropa de gala, Milk llevaba un vestido rojo, Ox Satán llevaba la ropa de siempre y Goku con su típico doujin rojo.

Como era de esperarse, el maestro Roshi fue con Yamcha y sus amigos a recogerlos, Piccoro obviamente iba en el techo, entonces cuando todos subieron, se fueron directo a Capsule Corp. para el cumpleaños de Trunks

* * *

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Bulma, y Vegeta que como siempre, traía su traje de batalla.

-Por fin llegan chicos -dijo Trunks -, pensé que no iban a venir a mi fiesta

-¿Qué dices Trunks? -dijo Goten -¡eres mi mejor amigo claro que sí íbamos a venir!

-Genial. Hay muchas cosas que haremos hoy para divertirnos chicos, incluido una fiesta de karaoke y baile, otra vez ya que Bills interrumpió la que era de la fiesta de mamá

-¡Ni crean que bailaré esta vez insectos! -dijo un enojado Vegeta

-Oh vamos Vegeta, es solo por esta vez -dijo Bulma

-Además -comenzó el peli-lavanda -, Goten me ayudó esta vez a reunir las esferas del dragón de nuevo, y será el premio del que se consiga más puntos a su favor

-¡YO CONSEGUIRÉ ESE DESEO GRATIS AUNQUE TENGA QUE HUMILLARME DE NUEVO! -dijo Vegeta muy eufórico

-¡Así se habla Vegeta! -dijo Goku

-¡Cállate Kakarotto! ¡Yo seré el primero en desafiarte cuando sea inmortal!

Goku estaba muy feliz por el desafío de Vegeta, tanto que aceptó el reto. Después de varios juegos, de carreras de Karts, video juegos; piedra, papel o tijeras, manzanas, tiro al blanco, guerra de chistes, donde Kaio-sama no paraba de reírse... etc. quedaba el desafío de baile. El primero fue Krillin, el segundo Yamcha, luego Ten shin han, Chaoz, 18, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Milk, Goku y por último Vegeta, y entonces en medio de su baile, Piccoro escuchó algo caer del cielo, y...

-¡Cuidado algo cae a la tierra!

En ese momento todos alzaron su vista al cielo, pero las cosas pasaron muy rápido, y cuando se dieron cuenta, algo había impactado en el jardín dejando mucho polvo. Cuando el polvo se disipó, vieron la cintura para abajo de un joven, que traía unos jeans beige, y zapatos transparentes. Intentaba salir de la tierra.

Colocó sus piernas a un costado y trató de salir. Después de un esfuerzo, salió, mareado, el joven usaba una bata de laboratorio, una camiseta azul de "la ciencia es asombrosa", tenía el pelo castaño corto y muy desordenado, nariz grande y ojos de color celeste.

Cuando el joven se dio cuenta de que lo miraba levantó una ceja, mientras que los guerreros Z, se preparaban para pelear, entonces el joven dijo:

-Lo siento por eso, no pude aterrizar bien -dijo, miró a su alrededor y preguntó -Disculpen, ¿no vieron de casualidad a una joven casi de mi estatura, pelo castaño largo y lacio, ojos café y con algo de mal carácter?

**-¡CUIDADO ABAJO! -**se escuchó una voz femenina

El joven solo se movió un paso al costado y la joven aterrizó de cara, dejando un cráter con una forma humana en el piso. El joven solo miró adentro y trató de contener una carcajada, hasta que finalmente comenzó a reirse a carcajadas

-¿¡Y dices que soy malo aterrizando!?

La joven salió del hoyo, temblando por el impacto respondiendo a la pregunta burlona

-Tú cállate tonto...

El joven le pasó su mano, y la ayudó a salir, era igual a la descripción del joven, lo que no mencionó es que tenía una cola de mono, para sorpresa de todos la joven era una sayayin, entonces ella los miró a todos, y cuando vio a Vegeta, dijo:

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vegeta levantó una ceja y con una gota de sudor en su nuca, entonces antes de que Vegeta respondiera, la joven volvió a preguntar

-Un segundo... ¿Dónde estamos...?

* * *

**N/A: Iba a ser algún tipo de one-shot o algo así, pero terminó siendo crossover**


	2. Vegeta actúa extraño

La joven no decía nada, parecía confundida, al igual que el joven de bata sucia, y todos los que estaban allí, había un silencio pesado en el lugar, y entonces Vegeta rompió el silencio, comenzando a reclamar

-¿¡Pero qué demonios sucede aquí!? ¿¡Y quiénes son ustedes!?

-Bueno... uh...

**-¡Cuidado abajo!** -gritó una voz masculina

Entonces un joven cayó al piso, y sobre él cayó una chica rubia, ambos, al igual que la joven, cayeron de cara, pero quedaron inconscientes, ambos jóvenes fueron a ver a sus amigos, ambos les movía un poco el brazo, la joven fue a ver a la rubia y el joven trataba de despertar al otro

-Lucas... Lucas... -decía el castaño

-Sam... despierta... Sam... -decía su amiga

Pero ninguno de los dos despertaba. Los dos castaños suspiraron profundamente

-Gastaron demasiada energía, no despertarán en horas -dijo la joven

-Sí... igual que nosotros...

La joven solamente sonrió, ambos trataron de ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero como si fuera un efecto retardado, ambos jóvenes tenían varios problemas para ponerse de pie, se sentían mareados.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó Goku

-Sí... estamos... bie– -iba a decir la joven

Su voz fue cortada cuando todo se volvió oscuro para ella, y junto al joven ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Vegeta en un extraño impulso fue a sujetar la caída de la joven sayayin. Todos se sorprendieron por eso ya que era raro ver eso en Vegeta, se puso de pie y alzó a la joven en sus brazos, sin saber por qué, solo tenía su mirada perdida sobre la joven. Entonces...

-¿QUÉ. FUE. ESO VEGETA? -preguntó Bulma

Vegeta cuando se dio cuenta, se sorprendió así mismo, ni él comprendió qué acaba de ocurrir, sinceramente lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA MUJER! ¡HAY QUE LLEVARLOS ADENTRO AHORA!

-¿Estás bien papá?

-¡ESTOY MEJOR QUE NUNCA TRUNKS! ¡VAMOS AHORA!

Vegeta fue caminando en dirección de todos y entró con la joven dentro de la Corporación, todos lo miraban de una manera extraña, no era común ver eso en el ex príncipe de todos los sayayins. Ellos cargaron a los tres restantes y los llevaron a la enfermería junto a la sayayin, y se encontraron de nuevo con la sorpresa de que Vegeta hacía lo posible para curar las heridas de la joven, muy raro, cuando Vegeta los vio solo desvió la mirada y continuó en lo que estaba.

Apenas terminó y se fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Bulma trató a los otros tres jóvenes, fue algo difícil ya que estaban heridos de gravedad, muy heridos. Algunas horas después ya terminó

-¿Cómo están Bulma? -preguntó Goku

-Bueno... las heridas de todos eran muy graves, sea con quien hayan peleado era muy fuerte, pero fue pura suerte que hayan sobrevivido a una pelea tan intensa

-Vaya, sea con quien hayan peleado debe ser muy fuerte -dijo Goku de nuevo

-No lo sabemos aún Kakarotto, hay que preguntarles cuando despierten, y saber por qué aún existen dos sayayins vivos, porque como saben, Kakarotto, Tarble y yo somos los únicos sayayins de raza pura que continúan con vida.

Todos concordaron con Vegeta, entonces la familia Son, se fue de nuevo a la montaña Paoz, esa misma noche Vegeta miraba el cielo desde el balcón, no sabía por qué esa joven castaña le preocupaba tanto, era un sentimiento extraño dentro de él... pero lo sentía. Una voz lo trajo a la realidad:

-Vegeta...

Era Bulma, estaba un poco preocupada por su esposo, se comportaba extraño desde que apareció esa joven... actuaba como perdido...

-¿Qué sucede mujer?

-¿Qué te sucede Vegeta? Actúas extraño desde que esa niña llegó

Vegeta suspiró y bajó la mirada, por primera vez le fue sincero a Bulma y dijo:

-Siendo sincero mujer, no tengo idea, pero hay algo en ella que me recuerda a mí... de alguna forma

-Sabes... ahora que lo mencionas... ella se parece mucho a tí cariño ¿no habrás hecho alguna cosa con alguna mujer sayayin antes de venir a la tierra?

-¡QUÉ ESTUPIDECES SE TE OCURRE MUJER! ¡CLARO QUE NO! -terminó y se fue

Bulma solamente sonrió, Vegeta bajó caminando molesto las escaleras, refunfuñando entre dientes las tonterías de su esposa... pero pensando en eso... ella tenía razón, la joven era algo parecido a él... Decidido, fue a la enfermería a mirar a la sayayin y se acercó a ella, definitivamente tenían algunos rasgos parecidos... ¿Quién sería ella? Y sus amigos ¿Qué secreto ocultarían?


	3. Por fin te despiertas

**N/A: ¿Alguien más cree que Vegeta es raro cuando muestra sus sentimientos o algo así?**

* * *

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde el extraño encuentro con los cuatro jóvenes, los cuatro aún inconscientes, descansaban tranquilamente, como si fuera que estaban dentro de un sueño profundo.

Pero dentro de ese lapso de tiempo, mientras que Vegeta estaba con la joven, sacando todos sus pensamientos por la ventana, ella finalmente despertó... pero no podía abrir sus ojos, Vegeta no se dio cuenta hasta que ella trató de hablar o emitir algún sonido

-_Está despierta... finalmente... está despierta -_pensó Vegeta

Él sonrió, la joven abría lentamente sus ojos, se sentían algo pesados, y la luz solo la aturdía un poco, luego de varios intentos los abrió. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Vegeta...

-Pa... papá... ¿D-dónde estamos...?

-Estamos en Capsule Corp. -le dijo amablemente -¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó antes de desmayarte?

-M... más o menos...

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

-Sharotto... ¿lo olvidaste?

-Solo quería saber cómo se encontraba tu memoria. Dame un rato, iré a buscar algo

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos de nuevo, Vegeta salió despacio de la enfermería

-_Sharotto... conque así es tu nombre -_pensó el ex-príncipe

Fue a buscar a Bulma a su laboratorio, estaba haciendo algunas investigaciones con su padre, como si nunca hubiera entrado a ver a la joven, entró gritando

-¿QUÉ HACES MUJER?

-¿Eh? Vegeta...

-¡NO TE QUEDES ALLÍ PARADA Y VEN!, la niña ya está despierta. Vamos a preguntarle quién es ella y qué le pasó

Bulma no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí parada como tonta, era extraño ver así a su esposo, el típico frío y calculador sin sentimientos de Vegeta salió a la luz con la llegada de la joven.

-¿¡Qué esperas mujer!?

Ella siguió a Vegeta, muy inquieta, entró y se encontró con la joven durmiendo

-Vegeta -le dijo susurrando -Aún sigue dormida

Él miró a su mujer enojado, se acercó a la cama de Sharotto, y le susurró en el oído

-¿Estás despierta?

La joven asintió y abrió los ojos de nuevo, pesadamente, igual que la primera vez, entonces vio a Bulma. Vegeta la ayudó a sentarse en la silla, su visión mejoró bastante.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas -dijo Bulma

Ella miró confundida a Bulma, y luego a Vegeta, él asintió que sí podía confiar en ella, a lo que la mujer de pelo turquesa continuó:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Alice... Alice "Sharotto"

-Alice ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18 ¿me pueden explicar qué sucede? mi cabeza me duele un poco

Bulma y Vegeta se dispusieron a explicarle a la joven Alice qué ocurrió, entonces comprendió que ella no estaba en su universo... y se puso roja de vergüenza con lo que le dijo a Vegeta...

-Lo siento... pero mi universo es muy diferente al de ustedes... y Vegeta es mi papá... es por eso es que te dije papá... me siento tonta...

-No te preocupes -dijo Bulma -¿puedes decirnos cómo fue que terminaron tú y tus amigos aquí?

* * *

**N/A: En el próximo capítulo una explicación lógica (no tan lógica)**

**Vegeta actuando así por una joven, raro...**


End file.
